wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/28
=Attorney General Gonzales Takes Oath Prior to Testifying Before Senate= * "Dear God, Please don't let my stomach start cramping "--Colberican 23:55, 19 April 2007 (UTC) * "Senator, I do not recall if my right hand is raised." --El Payo 06:50, 23 April 2007 (UTC) =Attorney General Gonzales Testifies Before Senate= "Yes that's right, I'm a woman. A really ugly woman. I'd have thought the girlie voice would have given it away by now!" --Careax 04:20, 20 April 2007 (UTC) "Who am I? Why am I here?" --El Payo 06:50, 23 April 2007 (UTC) =World Bank Chief, Paul Wolfowitz= "I told her it would fit easily but she insisted I didn't go any further, I could even spread my fingers like this." -Kobayashi "I did NOT have sex with that woman... She wanted to... but..." '--Alethic Logic 15:50, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' " My socks don't have any holes in them this time, so stop saying i'm cheap --Colberican 18:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC) =Rudy Giuliani and Bernard Kerik= Rudy Giuliani sneaks up on Bernard Kerik to play a friendly game of "Freeze" '--Alethic Logic 17:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' Rudy isn't buying into the homosexual agenda, clearly you can see--Colberican 18:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC) "Please say that's a gun muzzle you have pointing in my lower back Rudy!" --Careax 15:08, 14 April 2007 (UTC) =America's Jolliest Pimp= Snoop fights back the tears after realizing someone stole his Huggy Bear novelty bong. --Careax 02:05, 19 April 2007 (UTC) =Chinese Celebration= America's jolliest pimp is stoned - he's the one on the left. '--Alethic Logic 04:30, 18 April 2007 (UTC)' Millions die in China. On a lighter note, Chinese monument made of human bones is unvieled today...Tourskin 04:31, 18 April 2007 (UTC) The Chinese erect a monument dedicated to Tenacious D. =A Peacock= "Yeah, I'm still proud... even though our top-rated show is Deal or No Deal". --OHeL 01:34, 19 April 2007 (UTC) =2007 Half Moon Bay Surfing Competition Cancelled= Moses always has an edge in local surfing competitions. '--Alethic Logic 15:01, 18 April 2007 (UTC)' =Steve Jobs Shows Off New iPhone= "Beam me up Scottie!" --Careax 02:02, 19 April 2007 (UTC) *"iPhones can only be used to call iFriends. Your friends will require substantial hardware upgrades." - The Lake Effect 13:20, 19 April 2007 (UTC) People... just... look at it. Magnificient. So... magnificient. =New Regional Crime Laboratory Opens in L.A.= I forget, are we supposed to prevent regional crime, or make more of it? - The Lake Effect 03:49, 19 April 2007 (UTC) =Iran Holds Annual "Army Day" Parade= We call this plant "Mahmoud-Audrey-Junior-Jihad". --OHeL 01:49, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Mahmoud announces his new army of Audrey Juniors, who will feast on the bodies of Western infidels. --Careax 02:01, 19 April 2007 (UTC) (dang you just beat me to it with the Audrey Jr. reference!) "Like this plant, the Holocaust isn't real." --MC Esteban™ 02:31, 19 April 2007 (UTC) "The Ugly Duckling of Crocuses" - The Lake Effect 13:13, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Iranian cruise line unveils new dining room centerpiece. '--Alethic Logic 14:28, 19 April 2007 (UTC)' Mahmoud Ahmadinejad laying wreath at Lilly Langtree memorial--Goldenporker 15:31, 19 April 2007 (UTC) * Hmm.. I wonder who got voted off of American Idol --Colberican 23:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) "Feed Me, Seymour!" --El Payo 06:53, 23 April 2007 (UTC) =President Bush Speaks At Ohio High School= *Usually I stick my head up my own ass. This is a refreshing change of pace. - The Lake Effect 19:14, 19 April 2007 (UTC) "Your brain is functioning normally, Sir." --OHeL 22:08, 19 April 2007 (UTC) * "I always wondered what blood-soaked underwear smelled like!" - The Lake Effect 23:43, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :We now know the answer to this after watching the Meta-Free-For-All! - The Lake Effect 04:21, 20 April 2007 (UTC) * Hey why is this fool sniffing my butt --Colberican 23:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) * The Greatest President Ever interviews for more U.S. attorneys.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:54, 19 April 2007 (UTC) * When the President talks foreign policy... people listen. '--Alethic Logic 02:06, 20 April 2007 (UTC)' "Yeah I know he's kissing my butt. But it's Tony Blair. WHat else do you expect?" --Careax 06:09, 20 April 2007 (UTC)